polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom
Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom is the only (semi)finished game involving the Sphere universe. The game involves the player assuming the role of Areus Megas, going around what is probably the eastern edges of Braxis and the western portion of Arrybia and defeating an EBC warband that have successfully pillaged a Sentinel headquarters there. Controls As is most platformers, the arrow keys are used to move Areus Megas. He has many weapons in his arsenal, and here are the available commands *Q: Deploy Kyriakos Leptos *W: Deploy Skopos Homoios drones (up to 4 at a time) *E: Deploy Mobile healing center *R: Throw Destinybringer (unlocked at Mission 13) *A: Place Napalm Bomber Beacon *S: Place Rocket barrage smoke *D: Summon Laser Disk *F: Summon Companion Spheres *I: Order Skopoi Homoioi to return to Areus *O: Order Skopoi Homoioi to aggressively hunt enemies *P: Order Skopoi Homoioi to wander, attacking any nearby enemies in path *J/K: Move Mobile healing center, left and right respectively *M: Use Mobile healing center's booster packs *L: Deploy Mobile healing center, allowing it to produce oranges *Space: Molotov Cocktails: Holding the key will build up power, allowing Areus to throw it longer. *Z/X/C/V: Use items The object of the game is for Areus to reach the next level, which is done by going through symbolic doors. In earlier levels, the doors are locked, and it is unlocked by guiding a cherry bomb to it, which is done by having Areus take the bomb. Areus will collect items along the way, while inevitably fighting enemies as well. System Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom is a platformer with fixed life: Areus Megas before species overhaul must reach the gate to move on to the next level, destroying enemies as necessary. Areus Megas starts out with a maximum of 8 hit points, and the following alters his current hit points. *Eating Orange: restore 1 life *Force-fed or Eating pizza: lose 1 life *Colliding with a non-boss enemy entity: lose 2 life *Consuming field ration: restore 1 life at a time for total of 8 life *Consuming rice ball: restore 1 life at a time for total of 3 life *Colliding with a primed pacifier bomb: lose 1 life *Colliding with an unprimed pacifier bomb or flying money bag: lose 1 life Throughout the levels, there are various items that may be picked up: Oranges as given above is used immediately to restore life, even if Areus is at full health. On the other hand, items like field rations are stored in his inventory to be used at the player's discretion. Areus can get outside help throughout the missions: he may rescue ninjas from containment cells (that look like a house), call for aerial support from a communication module, or receive help from functional Sentinel Construction Yards in several missions. List of relevant objects *Babies :*Boombabies :*Baby Fighters :*Baby Camp :*Argentus :*Levitating Jeans :*Walking Hamburger *Sentinels :*Mobile Construction Yard :*Termite Tank *Ninjas Category:Games